If Memory Serves
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: Trying to find a cure for Alieta and constantly fighting off X.A.N.A is proving to be a difficult task indeed. Can our four friends survive keeping a secret? And what's up with this new girl? (2)
1. 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters (except my own character, of course :) )) Besides all I have is a cute Code Lyoko Ring tone and a French music video, do you really want to take that away from me?

A/N: This is my first Code Lyoko story :-/ I'm a new fan (and addict) of the show. This chapter is a little, weird I guess. I'm not really use to writing with these characters or this story plot so, I mean, it'll get better ((if you like it and want me to continue that is)) But I do have a good idea, which I'm sure has been done before (Original character, X.A.N.A threat, just seems so _original_ lol.) I'll try and make it better in the second chapter :) Hope you enjoy! R&R! :)

Summary: Sometimes you need a little extra help from the outside to fix the things on the inside. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy are over worked with X.A.N.A, school, and their lives. Between constant attacks and the cure for Alieta, how are they going to even _pretend_ to be normal? What happens when a new girl (who's a mega genuis) transfer to Kadic? Can she help or is she causing more trouble? What's going on between Odd and Jeremy? And can Alieta bare moving from Lyoko to Earth constantly? When romance blossoms, crushes become blurry, attacks on their lives are becoming more dangerous, and the baine of their existence is threaten, how can a group of friends keep a dangerous secret and still pretend that nothing's going on?

Some things change, while some things stay the same, and only time will tell if it's good or if it's bad.

"And why do I have to care about this?" Odd asked as he took a bite of the pastry in front of him. Jeremy looked over at him and sighed a little, shaking his head, and continuing to type in his laptop.

"I didn't say you had to care, Odd. I said it be in your best interest to care." Odd looked at him as he pushed the last of the pastry in his mouth.

"Then why are you acting like I should care?"

"I don't _care_ if you care or not!" Jeremy looked up and glared at his blonde friend. "Considering X.A.N.A is attacking every chance he gets I figured you would understand the seriousness of the situation and take it in your best interest to listen to me."

"Jeez Einstein, calm down." Odd said as he swallowed the pastry and began licking his fingers.

"My god you are infuriating!" Jeremy said, looking back down at his computer.

"Hey Ulrich?" Odd was looking at the brown haired boy who seemed lost in his own world. "Ulrich… Look it's Yumi!" Odd shouted pointing randomly.

"Where?" Ulrich said, his eyes lit up and he began searching the area for the raven-haired beauty.

Odd began laughing, holding his stomach as he leaned against the bench. "You fell for it!" He continued laughing as small tears of laughter formed in the corners of his eyes.

"That's not funny!" Ulrich said, as his cheeks blushed in a light red.

"It is rather amusing." Jeremy said not looking up from his computer.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich whined.

Odd was still laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't that funny!" Ulrich once again protested. He was about to say something, anything, to stop the laughter but stopped as a certain someone caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Yumi walking across the courtyard. Her books were held close to her chest as she looked at the ground.

Ulrich looked over to his two friends and noticed that they were no longer paying attention to him. He gently stood up and began making his way towards Yumi.

He gently grabbed on to her shoulder and gave her a warm smile as she turned, startled.

"What's up?" He asked noting that she was looking slightly pale and her eyes were somewhat red.

"Oh, hi Ulrich." She smiled at him, but it wasn't her usual smile, it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked worry flooding his body.

"I'm so tired." She said, still smiling. He knew she wasn't lying because she was a terrible liar. He couldn't blame her for being tired, either.

Everyday there was a new "pulsation" or Alieta was "sensing" something and Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd found themselves practically living in Lyoko. They were fighting the same monsters over and over. Between reboot, returning to the past, and still attempting school, the four friends were exhausted. Not to mention Jeremy's obsession to find the cure for Alieta. Between the four's schedule Ulrich was surprised that they were all still some what functioning people.

"Hopefully today will be a quiet day." Ulrich gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, one can dream." They both chuckled.

"Hey Ulrich! We have to get to math!" The two turned to see Odd and Jeremy standing near the bench.

"I'll see you after classes?" Ulrich asked as he began turning to head towards his other two friends.

"Of course!" Yumi smiled and began making her way to her own class.

"Let's go Casanova!" Odd said as he began walking to class. Ulrich put his hands in his pocket and looked over his shoulder to watch Yumi continue into her building. He smiled slightly as he quickened his pace to keep up with his two friends.

(Scene 2)

"Any word on X.A.N.A?" Odd asked as he sat next to Jeremy.

"Nothing right now. Alieta says it's pretty quiet. She hasn't even seen a block around."

"Hear that Ulrich?" Odd said leaning towards Ulrich's table. "We might actually get a break today!"

"Yes!" The two high-ived.

Their math teacher walked in and smiled as she stood in front of the class. "Well, today we have a very special student who will be joining us for the rest of the year."

Every body in the math class turned to the door. A girl, not much taller then Jeremy, Odd, or Ulrich walked in smiling. She had dark chocolate hair with milk chocolate eyes. She had an olive-ish skin tone that made her skin shimmer slightly as she walked. Her hair was in two buns on either side of her head with two strands falling on the sides of her face. She wore a light yellow, polo shirt that had a white star embroider on the left side on the shirt. She had a black pelted skirt with a white belt and then a pair of black platforms with knee high white socks. The teacher gently put her hands on her shoulder and smiled at the rest of the class.

"This is Lillian Waters. Now I want you all to be extra nice and hospitable to our new student." The teacher smiled and looked at Lillian. "You can take a seat next to Ulrich, he's the one in the beige shirt.

Lillian smiled at the teacher and nodded. She slowly made her way to the row next to the window and sat in the seat at the second table.

"Now today I want us to review our square roots. Lillian if you don't understand have no fear." The teacher smiled and wrote random equations on the board.

Ulrich watched as Lillian wrote the questions down on a piece of paper and without little to any work wrote the answers next to the problems. His eyes widen as she placed down her pencil and stared at the black board. He looked over to Jeremy and Odd who were both still writing.

"As an extra point on the test next Friday who would like to tell me what the square root of 13657432 is?" The teacher smirked as her students stared at her in wonder. All except Lillian who politely raised her hand. "Lillian?"

"Three thousand, six hundred, and ninety-five point sixty. Rounding to the nearest ten of course."

Jeremy who had begun writing the problem to solve it looked up in amazement along with the other students in the math class.

The teacher looked slack jawed and quickly pulled out her calculator. "My dear child, you're right." She said in pure surprise.

"Does this mean I get a point to my test?" Lillian smiled naively.

(Scene 3)

"I guess she's smart." Jeremy said as the three friends made their way to the park to meet up with Yumi.

"She figured out the square root of 13657432… in her head!"

"So?" Jeremy asked. Odd and Ulrich stared at him as they found Yumi leaning against a tree.

"What's going on?" She asked smiling.

"We have a new student among us." Jeremy said dryly.

"She's like mega-genius! And pretty! And cool!" Odd said quickly. Yumi looked from Odd to Jeremy to Ulrich.

"A new student?"

"She transferred here from America. She seems pretty nice." Ulrich shrugged. He knew not to go further in fear of what Yumi might say of do.

"Can we please get back to the subject of X.A.N.A?" Jeremy said as he finished setting up his laptop.

"What's his problem?" Yumi whispered to Ulrich.

"Lillian, the new girl, figured out a major hard question, in her head, before Jeremy."

"Competition?" Yumi said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Major competition." Ulrich confirmed.

"I don't know why you're bothering with this Jeremy. If there's no attack, there's no attack. I suggest we all get something to eat, relax a little, maybe take a nap, and then get some more food." Odd smiled widely.

"Odd! Something can very well happen and we should stay alert!" Jeremy said as he typed feverishly into the computer.

"You're predicting an unseen future, Jeremy." Yumi tried to reason. "Let it rest."

"But…" Jeremy trailed off as he saw his three friends looking at him. "Fine."

"Thank god!" Odd said. He began heading back towards the school. "Food time!"

"It's always food time with him." Ulrich said. He began following Odd.

"Are you coming?" Yumi asked as she turned to follow the other two boys. Jeremy shook his head.

"I think I'm just going to go to the factory and talk to Alieta for a little while." As he turned he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the soft eyes of his friend.

"You'll cure her Jeremy, we have faith in you." Yumi smiled. Jeremy nodded his head finding himself smiling back at her.

"Thanks." They both turned and began heading into opposite directions.

(Scene 4)

Yumi and Ulrich watched as Odd inhaled the food that was in front of him.

"Do you even think he's chewing any of it?" Yumi asked. Ulrich shrugged and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have a clue."

Odd, oblivious to the fact of his two friends, continued stuffing his face with pizza, cookies, rice cakes, cherries, and other various food that was presented to the students at meal time.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The group looked up to see Lillian smiling at them. She had a food tray in one had and a group of books in the other.

"Sure!" Odd said, after swallowing, and scooted over on the bench so Lillian could have some room.

"Ulrich and Odd right?" She smiled as she looked at Ulrich. "From math class?"

"Yeah." Ulrich smiled back. "This is Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi this is Lillian Waters."

"Ishiyama? Konnichiwa!" Yumi looked at the girl surprised. "Did I say it right?"

"Yes, you did, very well actually." Yumi said. Ulrich looked as amazed as he had earlier during math and Odd was still stuffing his face.

"I don't know very much Japanese. I'm fluent in French and English though. I know a few other languages but my parents always wanted me to concentrate more on my other subjects." She smiled as she said the explanation with an air of normalcy. As if everyone learned new languages on the weekend.

"You're amazing." Odd said as he stared at her. He had stopped eating right as she begun her explanation.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I didn't have any where else to sit, it seems that I'm not being taken in well. Thank you so much for letting me sit with you guys."

"What do you mean not being taken in well?" Yumi asked.

"I guess because of what happened in most of my classes today, answering questions that no one else seemed to know the answer to, our peers named me odd if you will."

"Why would they name you Odd? I'm Odd."

"On more levels then one." Ulrich mumbled as he looked at his friend.

"She means that they think she's a nerd." Yumi said. She then turned and gave a warm smile to Lillian. "Don't worry Lillian, we don't think you're a nerd."

"Thanks, and please, Lilly. I hate my name said so formal." She looked around and then turned back to Ulrich. "Don't you have another friend? Jeremy, I think."

"He had some things to do." Ulrich smiled.

"Like what?" Lilly asked as she took a small bite of her salad.

Ulrich looked at her and then began to scratch the back of his head. "Um…"

(Scene 5)

"Is anything wrong Jeremy?" Alieta asked as she watched Jeremy stare off into thin air.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" Alieta asked, generally concerned she was indeed bothering Jeremy.

"No, no of course not. I was just thinking." Jeremy smiled and began typing into the computer. "I just can't seem to find an antidote for this virus. X.A.N.A really went all out for this."

"Do you think I could be materialized for a few hours tomorrow?" Alieta asked. Jeremy looked up and smiled.

"Of course you can! After classes I'll come back here and we can spend the afternoon together." He felt his cheeks heat up as his words replayed in his head. "I mean, we, the group, with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Alieta smiled brightly.

Jeremy smiled as he watched the pink haired girl begin talking about what she was going to do and what she wanted to see.

She's so great. Jeremy could feel how red his cheeks where getting. Nothing could spoil his mood.

(Scene 6)

Ulrich smiled as he and Yumi walked through the woods to get to her house. He had volunteered to walk her home, because she was so tired of course. He gently felt her lean into him as they continued to make their way through the darkening woods.

"Thanks for walking me home." Ulrich felt his cheeks blush as he nodded his head.

"No problem." He whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled as they got to her doorstep. He nodded his head and gave her a bright smile.

"Of course."


	2. 2

"Jeremy!" He turned around and smiled as he saw Yumi jogging towards him.

"What's going on?" He asked as the two began walking towards the cafeteria.

"Nothing really. How's Alieta?" Yumi asked as she watched Jeremy zone out.

"Hmm? What?"

"Alieta… how is she?" Yumi asked suddenly stopping, causing Jeremy to stop as well.

"She's fine. I'm sorry I was up all night. I guess sleep comes difficulty these days." Jeremy shook his head and smiled. "She wants to be materialized later today. I think she wants to explore the school some more."

"That's cool." Yumi nodded her head. She looked up and around, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm really worried about you Jeremy. We all are. Granted, sleep has been coming hard to all of us, at least we get a few hours."

Jeremy sighed and gave her a small smile. "I know. I guess I'm just worried that something's going to happen."

"To Alieta? Lyoko? Us?" Jeremy looked at her and shook his head.

"To the world." Yumi looked at him as her face softened and her mouth opened slightly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and forced herself to smile.

"Don't worry about it, as long as we're here. Nothing's going to happen."

Jeremy nodded and was about to thank her when a semi-familar voice flooded his mind.

"Hi Yumi!" He turned and looked at the girl with the chocolate features. She was smiling brightly to the pair.

"Hey Lilly." Yumi smiled back warming. "This is Jeremy Belpois, but then again you met him already."

"Yes, we have met." Jeremy placed his hand out. "It's nice to _formally_ be introduced."

Lilly took his hand and shook it gently. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

Jeremy looked at her, shock somewhat evident on his face. "Why?"

"You seemed like an interesting guy. I don't know." Lilly shrugged and glanced over at Yumi.

"Oh, well, I promised to meet up with Ulrich and Odd in the cafeteria." With a quick wave and a smile Yumi rushed over to the cafeteria.

Jeremy watched her and then turned nervously to the new student.

Lilly watched him for a few seconds before giving him another one of her award winning smiles. She relaxed her body lazily placing her hand on her hip.

"So you're the infamous Jeremy."

"Excuse me?" Jeremy asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Ulrich and Odd said that you were the smartest kid in the school." She said. He had no idea where she was going with this but there was no escape from her charming personality and captivating smile.

__

Wait, what do I care if she has a captivating smile? Jeremy's thoughts ran in full gear as he watched her talk.

"I was hoping that we could be friends." Lilly trailed off as she noticed the blonde boy's vacant look. "Jeremy?"

"Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?" He was actually quite sorry for zoning out on the girl, but he was tired.

"I want to be friends. I mean you seemed a little stand offish yesterday and I just didn't want you to dislike me."

"I don't know you to dislike you." He slightly cringed as her face fell in a sort of sad way.

"Yes, well, I meant…" She trailed off and then shook her head smiling. "Never mind. I'll see you in math." She turned around and began heading towards the cafeteria.

"What just happen here?" Jeremy asked, looking around.

(Scene 2)

Yumi was sitting next to Ulrich watching on as the two boys (Odd and Ulrich) had an eating contest. Odd was visibly in the lead.

"Isn't this a little immature?" Yumi asked as she watched Odd inhale an eclair.

"No!" The two boys answered as they continued stuffing food down their mouths.

Yumi shook her head and began looking around. She was looking towards the door for Jeremy when she felt a new presence behind her and Ulrich stiffen next to her. Turning her head she looked to see the school's most popular (as well as hated) girl.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked in a monotone voice.

"Ulrich dear, I just wanted to come say hello. How is your morning going?"

"I know my morning was somewhat enjoyable until a certain someone came along." Odd said as he downed a banana.

Sissi turned sharply and glared at the blonde haired boy.

"Hello, good bye." Ulrich said catching the ebony haired girl.

"But Ulrich dear, don't you think you should be a little sweeter to me?" Sissi smiled at him as she gently leaned on the table.

Ulrich looked at her and sighed. "Why would I be sweeter to you?"

"Because of your hidden love for me?" Ulrich looked at her with disbelieving eyes. He felt Yumi's fist, which was next to his thigh on the bench under the table, clench. He could only imagine what Yumi could possibly do to the principal's daughter.

"My hidden love? You must have me confused with someone else. Some one who likes selfish brats for instance."

"In other words, shoe fly, don't bother me." Odd said not even looking up from his almost empty tray of food.

"Hmphf!" Sissi turned and began walking back to Herb and Nicholas. She was visibly embarrassed and angry.

"She has some real nerve." Yumi mumbled.

"Eh, maybe Ulrich should just go out with her and get it over with, oh wait he di—OW!" Odd jumped up, tripping on the bench, and falling over. Yumi looked from Odd to Ulrich.

"Are you ok?" She asked as her eyes settled back on the boy with his back on the floor.

"I'm fine." He said gritting his teeth. Yumi then looked over to Ulrich who was slightly glaring at his best friend.

"And that was?" Ulrich turned and shrugged.

"We have to get to math. See ya later Yumi." He gently shifted himself off of the bench grabbing his tray and Odd's tray. Odd stood up and gently rubbed his shin as he glared at Ulrich.

"Bye Yumi."

"Bye guys." Yumi said as she watched the two move to the garbage bins to the cafeteria doors. Both were mumbling in hushed tones to each other.

(Scene 3)

"Very good Lilly. Now let's concentrate on functions." The teacher began writing random numbers and notes on the board.

Odd was currently doodling in his notebook while Jeremy seemed to be in his own world completely.

__

If I execute the mission code to the firewall… no that won't help. Maybe if I disable the… no… what if I… jeez. This is impossible…maybe—

"Hey Einstein." Jeremy looked up and then at Odd, who was next to him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"What's got you all in a daydream? Thinking of ever so sweet Alieta." Odd smirked as Jeremy blushed a light hue of pink.

"Will you shut up." Jeremy said as he once again looked down, trying to hid the blush.

"Jeremy? Odd? Do you have anything to share with the class?" The two boys looked up and shook their heads. "Then I expect you to pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am." Odd and Jeremy said. The teacher turned around and began writing on the board again.

Odd began doodling until he saw pink nailed hands handing him a note. He looked to his right and saw the sweet smiling face of Lilly.

"Thanks." He smiled back as he gently unfolded the letter.

****

Sorry I kicked you. Odd looked over to the table to see Ulrich looking at him apologetically. Odd quickly scribbled back.

****

Sorry I brought up the _incident_ in front of Yumi. Lilly seemed willing enough to jeopardize her status as a "good student" to help the two friends pass notes.

****

She would have gone ballistic, you know that right? –Ulrich.

****

Eh, it was a chance I was willing to take. –Odd.

****

Only because it probably would have been taken out on me. –Ulrich.

****

Better you then me I always say. –Odd.

****

You've never said that. –Ulrich.

****

It's an expression. –Odd.

****

I knew that… what's up with your buddy? –Ulrich.

Odd looked to his left to see Jeremy staring at the black board but completely out of it. He looked like a zombie almost.

****

I don't know, I think we should force him to sleep when classes are over. –Odd.

****

Yeah, right, Alieta wants to be materialized. –Ulrich.

****

Never mind then. –Odd.

****

How do you guys pass this class? Odd looked at the new curvy handwriting. He looked to his right and saw Lilly smirking at him. Ulrich's note was sitting in front of her waiting to be passed to Odd. However Odd didn't seem to mind.

****

I don't know –Odd.

****

Hmm… interesting. –Lilly.

****

You know it .-! –Odd.

He heard a slight giggle from the girl next to him and looked to see her fold the note carefully and stick it into her binder. She then gently shuffled Ulrich's note on to Odd's table and winked.

Odd couldn't help but blush.

****

Looks like someone's got a crush. –Ulrich.

Odd again blushed and crumbled the note. He looked to see Ulrich giving him a cat grin as Lilly wrote down the notes that were currently sitting on the board.

Odd looked at the board and realized he had no idea what was taught. How did they pass this class indeed?

(Scene 4)

Yumi was kicking her feet lightly as she waited for the three boys to get from their classes. She had promised Jeremy that the second they were out for the day they would rush over to the factory. The flaw in this plan was she forgot she was supposed to help a kid in her English class with a report. She had agreed to it weeks ago and had simply let it slip her mind.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy smiled excitedly. Yumi gave him a half smile and shook her head.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to handle this without me. I promised to help Greg with his paper."

"Who's Greg?" Ulrich asked as he looked at her. Another instant regret on Yumi's part.

"A kid in my English class." She said as she stood up. "I promised. It shouldn't take too long. I'll see you all later." She smiled and turned quickly.

"Jeremy! Stop her!" Ulrich said turning to the blonde genius.

"What do you want me to do? Tackle her to the ground?" Jeremy asked as he began walking in the opposite direction.

"No, but I'm sure that's what Ulrich wants to do." Odd dodged the hand that was coming from Ulrich. He smiled at him mischievously and chuckled. "You're so easy."

"Shut. Up." Ulrich said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Calm down you two. I don't want Alieta to feel the tension between you two when she gets here." Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"You're another one with loves issues, aren't you?" Odd said as he walked briskly, smirking.

"Shut up." Jeremy said blushing.

"See… not so easy to calm down is it?" Ulrich said as he glared at Odd.

"Anyway." Odd said as he made his way in front of the group. "What do you guys think of Lilly?"

"She's cool." Ulrich shrugged.

"She's ok." Jeremy said as they reached the manhole in the forest.

"Come on, you guys have to think a little more about her." Odd said as he climbed down.

"Like what?" Ulrich said as he followed after Odd.

"She's pretty and smart and sweet and—"

"Someone's infatuated." Jeremy said as he grabbed his scooter and the three made there through the sewer.

"Infatuated?" Odd asked as he zoomed past Jeremy.

"You like her!" Jeremy screamed after him.

"I'm sure you both like her as well." Odd said as they walked into the elevator.

"Not like you like her." Ulrich smirked.

The three stepped off the elevator. Odd was glaring at Ulrich as Jeremy set up his laptop near the main computer. He began typing on his laptop when a beeping noise filled the control room.

"What the…?" Jeremy began typing faster until his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Einstein?" Odd said coming over and looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"My laptop… it… it has a virus." Jeremy sounded as if he wanted to begin crying hysterically.

"You need your laptop to upload Alieta?" Ulrich asked.

"No, but it's my laptop!" Jeremy turned sharply to Ulrich glaring at him as if he had been the one to infect the laptop.

"Whoa, cool down Einstein. I'm sure you can fix it. Let's just get Alieta here." Odd said going to stand in front of Ulrich to get Jeremy's full attention.

"You're right, Alieta." Jeremy began walking towards the main computer.

"Thanks." Ulrich mumbled as the two noticed Jeremy's ridged walk.

"Eh." Odd shrugged and then went towards the Elevator. "Ulrich and me will be the official welcome wagon."

Ulrich followed, both were happy to get away from the now silent Jeremy.

(Scene 5)

Yumi began walking towards the forest in hope to catch the group before they materialized Alieta. Greg had come down with a cold and had an extension on his paper. She sighed as she slowly walked across the courtyard towards the forest.

"Hey Yumi!" She turned and smiled to see Lilly coming up towards her.

"Hey Lilly." _There goes me welcoming Alieta._ Yumi thought as she continued to smile.

Lilly smiled as she looked in the direction Yumi had been headed in. "Where's that lead too?"

Yumi looked towards the forest. "Oh, no where, I just wanted to take a walk."

"Oh, do you mind if I come? I wanted to explore a little more around the campus." Yumi hated to be rude, she smiled and nodded her head a little bit.

"Sure." _Please let them stay at the factory for a little while longer._

The two girls began walking in silence, every few steps Lilly's smile brightened as she noticed a flower or a random animal scurrying about.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Where did you live before?" Yumi asked as she folded her arms over her chest. Lilly picked a flower as the two continued walking.

"I actually lived in a city. New York. While it's very beautiful, it's more materialistic then natural." Lilly smiled.

"I've heard of New York." Yumi nodded. "My father went there on a business trip. He enjoyed it."

"Most people do." Lilly smiled.

Silence once again fell over the two as Yumi's thoughts drifted back to Ulrich and Lyoko. She was silently waiting for an attack. She knew it was going to be soon. Just because they got a break one-day, didn't guarantee a trend.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Yumi was startled out of her thoughts as she looked at Lilly.

"Not really." Yumi blushed as she thought about Ulrich.

"I beg to differ." Lilly smiled widely as she stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Who is he?"

"No one." Yumi blush deepened.

"Don't be so coy. Come on." Lilly was simply glowing trying to find out her new friend's secret crush.

"Oh, well—"

"YUMI!" The two girls turned around to see a pink haired girl fly at Yumi in a hug.

"Alieta!" Yumi laughed as the girl let go and grabbed a hold of a blushing Jeremy's arm. "How was… your trip?" Yumi said eyeing Lilly.

"Wonderful!" Alieta said obliviously.

"Lilly." Odd smiled as he came up behind Jeremy and Alieta.

"Hey Odd, hey Ulrich." She smiled. "Where were you guys?"

The two boys looked at each other.

"They went with Jeremy to pick up Odd's cousin from the bus station." Yumi said quickly smiling at Lilly.

"Oh, very cool." Lilly smiled and looked at the girl with the pink hair. "Lillian Waters."

Alieta gently took the girl's hand and shook it smiling back. "Alieta Lyoko." She was thankful Yumi had informed her to use Lyoko as a part of her name. It made her life slightly simpler.

"So, Alieta, where do you come from?" This made the group in its entirety to fall silent.

Jeremy, being the fast thinker and having prepared himself for such interrogations cleared his throat and motioned with his hand to Alieta. "She's from a small village in Holland. She moved here recently and is currently being home schooled."

Lilly looked at the blonde haired genius and frowned slightly. "Why are you answering for her?"

Jeremy's mouth hung open slightly.

"I'm very shy." Alieta said standing in front of Jeremy, smiling at Lilly. "Since me and Jeremy are very close he sometimes takes it upon himself to make me feel more comfortable." It was a reasonable and most people would have been satisfied with the answer. Lilly was not most people.

She nodded and eyed Jeremy for a few more minutes before a beeping noise sounded off. "Oh dear." She looked at her watched and gave the group, minus Jeremy, a sweet smile. "I better be off. I'll see you all later!" She waved as she slowly jogged back towards the campus.

"A curious girl, isn't she?" Alieta smiled towards Yumi. Yumi shrugged and looked back in the direction Lilly had just ran off too.

"She's new here, so I guess she has every right to be just as curious as she wants."

"Don't worry about her Alieta." Jeremy smiled. "I promised you an afternoon of fun and that's what you're going to get."

Alieta giggled as she allowed Jeremy to pull her off towards the campus.

"Think we should follow them?" Odd asked as the three still remained in the clearing.

"Nah, let's give them some time to themselves." Ulrich said as he watched Jeremy and Alieta disappear into the distance.

"They are very cute together." Yumi smiled to herself.

"I know quite a few people who are _very_ cute together." Odd smirked as Ulrich and Yumi looked at him blushing. "I'm going to go and… do something." Odd shrugged. He gave a cat like smile to the couple and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Don't have too much fun." He said as he turned and followed in the direction of Jeremy, Alieta, and Lilly.

Ulrich and Yumi stood, blushing for the longest time. Ulrich was the first to recover.

"Do you… would you…. Um…."

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Yumi said, a faint blush still on her face.

"Sure." Ulrich stuttered out.

They began walking, allowing the comfortable silence to surround them.

By some act of a higher power, Ulrich, being generally quite agile, tripped over a stray rock in the pathway. Grabbing a hold of the first thing he could he began to tumble. In the process of figuring out that this _thing_ he hand clutched on to was Yumi, he shift his body so that he landed on his back with Yumi on top of him. There was a hush between the two; not even a breath was about to escape their lips. They were dangerously close to each other. Lips mere centimeters from touching.

"Yumi…" Ulrich whispered softly as his senses became intoxicated with Yumi's scent, a mix of roses and baby breath. She smelt so _nice_. He was currently losing himself in her eyes. The delicate shape, the clear caramel lines that ran along the soft brown. He could feel her warm breath on his face. In all honesty he did not want to move right now.

Yumi's head was racing to catch up with the current situation. One second she had been standing, now she was lying on top of the love of her life. She was trying not to move, enjoying the feel of his arms that had wrapped around her on impact. She could feel the blush on her face become hotter as she stared into his soft green eyes. She never knew green could look so _good_. Their lips were so close. All she had to do was go a little farther. Just half an inch or so. But she was frozen. Her name sounded so wanted as it fell from his lips.

The moment was ruined as quickly as it had came. Standing over them was a familiar blonde haired boy. His smirk was quite large as he stood over Yumi and Ulrich's head.

"Before I forget." He said, an air of _I told you so_ in his tone. "Jeremy wants us to go to his room bright and early tomorrow. He wants to work out some kind of plan of action."

Odd continued to smirk as he turned around and began walking away from the couple, whistling "Love will keep us together." An Oldie, but a goodie, as he sometimes referred to it.

"I'm so sorry." Ulrich said as he let his arms fall from Yumi and let his head crash into the soft grass.

"It's ok." Yumi said quietly as she carefully got off of him and stood up. Her face was quite red.

Ulrich stayed on the ground for a few more seconds trying to get his bearings in order. He looked to see Yumi standing with one arm across her stomach and the other arm leaning across her chest.

"Are you ok?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Yes." Ulrich said. He still made no attempt to stand up.

"Are you going to get up?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." He still made no attempt to stand up. He was trying to memorize how she smelt and the way her hair fell into her face just _perfectly_. He was memorizing how her body felt against his, and the way the caramel brought out the brown.

"Ulrich?" He looked at her and gently pushed himself off the ground. With a firm push he was standing next to the raven-haired beauty.

"Still up for ice cream?" He asked, his tone suggested it never happened.

"Yeah." Yumi said, slightly dejected, but smiling none the less.

Odd, who hadn't ventured farther then a few trees threw his arms in the air as the two walked together, a foot in-between them.

"What's _wrong_ with them?"


End file.
